my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Wellace
'Ellie Wellace '''was the mother of Mark Wellace, the grandmother of Ben and Anne Wellace and the mother in law of Emma Lexing. Not much is known about her, except that she lives in New York in a state run Home for Elderly People. She was once assaulted and beaten by Elton "Firebowler" Bowlton. She had served as a medic in the US Army during the war in Vietnam, in the same batallion as Robert Grant and Senator Julius Bark. Biography The Vietnam Contingency Dropzone Ellie was sitting with the rest of Delta Platoon in the mess, when Robert Grant arrived with their new orders, taking them to Vietnam, into the war. However it turns out to be a covert reconaissance and intel gathering mission. Robert asks for volunteers and along with Julius Bark and Daniel Bress, she volunteers willingly. After inserting themselves into Vietnam above the Nungcong Province, they would safely land and make their way to the first target, a village. As it turns out the village is burned down to the ground and Kyle and Daniel find a soldier in a Russian uniform, resulting in them thinking the Russians are nearby and involved. Ellie is skeptic though and they make their way to the second target, another village. This village is heavily fortified with a steady wall and a mass of men walking around it. After unsuccesfully trying to negotiate with the people they are forced to shoot their way out, hereby helped by the rest of the squad. When they clear out the area, Ellie watches as the gate is blown open and they scour the village. Being told to make their way to the center of the village, they find themselves face to face with a shrine and two humongous humanoid statues. As they attempt to look at it more closely, Ellie and the rest is alarmed by Daniel who is on overwatch, who informs them of something coming in hot and its not an airplane. Breakthrough Moments after Daniel had called them to the attention that something was approaching, Ellie and the others hid in the ruines and hutts of the village when the dragon landed. After some discussion with Robert if it is the truth what they were seeing and thinking this is to good to be true, she is forced to be quiet when the back gates of the village open and armed men swarm the village followed by their leader. He would soon discover the presence of Delta Platoon's team and after discussion and the threat of Luke being killed by the Warlord, Ellie and the others engaged the Warlord and his forces. Still losing Luke and another soldier during the fight, after the dragon flies away and the Warlord with it, Ellie and the rest tend to their wounds and to the fallen. Ellie however, like the others, is forced to fight two humanoid undead guardians and after that fight secures the crystal embedded into the guardian's chest in a flask. Soldiers of the West Ellie, together with the rest of Robert's team, would continue to travel to the crash site where they would take photographs as many as possible of the crashed plane. When they are about to be ambushed however by Chumgung Bana's forces, and Robert and Julius give themselves up, she, Daniel and Kyle follow them to a camp., being forced first to kill the rearguard of the forces. Here the dragon would shortly be and when the men and Chumgung disappeared under the ground, and after a firefight Ellie and the other two followed them. Arriving in the underground tunnel network, they engage a group of armored guardians which through the effort of Ellie they manage to destroy and/or trap. Continueing on, they come out in the Chamber of Hedra where they find the others. Engaging the enemy frontal, Ellie breaks Robert and Julius free and while Robert and Kyle fight Chumgung Bana, she oversees Anthony's freeing. In the end, after Chumgung is killed by Daniel, she finds three more rubies but these each with a different color. She is told to bag them and she is the one finding the passageway out of the chamber. The Tide Changer Before Star Rider The Shooting of Tommy Dallow She was only briefly mentioned by Mark when he mentioned how Bowlton had been a great help to him to Tommy Dallow. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 She would come and visit Emma and the children at a day, when Emma invited her to come with them to the mall and the park. When Anne has trouble with her mother due to her not wanting to come, Ellie tells Emma Anne reminds her of Mark. When they arrive at the bank, a bank heist occurs and Ellie, Emma and Ben are all infected by venomous needles. When Captain Brack of the NYPD contacts the leader, she is decided upon as a sign of good faith to send her outside. However this turns out to be a trap when the venom is transportable by touch of skin. She meets Mark and informs him Emma and the children are inside. She also tells him off saying he should have gotten in contact with his family, they are worried about him. He should have gotten in contact with them. After the bank heist has ended she is the one who informs Emma that Mark was actually there. Later on she tells Ben apart from the rest, that Mark was terrified when he realized they were all involved. She tells Ben Mark cares for them, a lot. She is driven home by Emma, but there she is met by Agent Lokin who works for the government, who wants to know more about what happened in Vietnam, due to an incident having happened recently. Briefing Agent Lokin Allowing Loking to sit down, Ellie tells him he is in for a long ride, if he truely wants to know everything. Lokin confirms this and Ellie starts with the moment the platoon got their orders. Later on Loking would interrupt Ellie asking if the shot happened, at which Ellie tells him that it wasn't a bloodbath, they managed to subdue a lot of the men opposing them. As she pours another drink she tells him what happened to the minute and what happened when they opened the gate to the village. She continued to talk to Agent Lokin about what happened when he interrupted her to ask questions, telling him he would never believe what they saw unless he saw it with his own eyes. Later she would reveal she had possession of the final V-Crystal that survived the village. She would then tell Agent Lokin of the discovery of the pilot who would turn out to be Anthony Wellace, the future father of Mark and she shows him a photograph of herself with her husband and a baby. Later, after being interrupted by Agent Lokin once again, she would offer Agent Archer a cup of tea but he would decline it and when Agent Lokin returns from his call to Headquarters, she continues her story. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow (''mentioned only) *The Vietnam Contingency 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Category:Human Category:Female Category:US Army Category:Medic Category:324 Armored Division Category:Delta Platoon (324th) Category:Wellace Family